A Valentine Wish
by Demonic Nightmares
Summary: [OneShot] Just Yuugi and Yami talking. Warning serious fluff, and shonenai. YxY [Early work]


//Yuugi? What's 'Valentine's Day'? //  
  
/Didn't they have Valentine's Day back in Egypt? /  
  
//I don't think so. We might've called it something different.//  
  
/Oh. Valentine's Day is a day when the lovers of the world celebrate their love for each other. /  
  
//We did that every day. //  
  
/Well, this is a special day dedicated solely for it. /  
  
//I see. //  
  
/.../  
  
//Yuugi? //  
  
/It was the phone. Anzu asked if I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with her. /  
  
//I see. //  
  
/I said no. /  
  
//What?! //  
  
/Never mind. /  
  
//No, really. Please continue. //  
  
/It's not that important. /  
  
//Yuugi, have you ever spent Valentine's Day with anyone? //  
  
/Well...... No actually. /  
  
//So then why don't you go with Anzu. I thought you liked her. //  
  
/Well, I do! But..... well, I like someone else more. /  
  
//Are you blushing? //  
  
/NO!! /  
  
//It's nothing to be ashamed of Yuugi. So, who is it that you like? //  
  
/Umm, I'd rather not say. /  
  
//It's alright. Is it someone I know? //  
  
/Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. /  
  
//Is it one of our friends? //  
  
/Yes. /  
  
//Is it a girl or a boy? //  
  
/Why are you so interested all of a sudden? /  
  
//Just curious I guess. So? //  
  
/Well, maybe I'm over them already. /  
  
//You don't have to feel ashamed if it's a boy. It's perfectly acceptable. //  
  
/Well, um, it is. I'm not sure I'm very comfortable talking about this, Yami. /  
  
//Alright. If you no longer wish to discuss it. //  
  
/..../  
  
//....//  
  
/You won't get mad at me if I tell you something. Will you? /  
  
//Of course not Yuugi. //  
  
/I told Anzu you wanted to spend the day with her. /  
  
//.... I see. //  
  
/You're not mad at me, are you? /  
  
//Of course not Yuugi. I can never be mad at you. //  
  
/It's just that I thought you liked her, and I know that she likes you. /  
  
//I do like Anzu, but not like that. //  
  
/Oh....sorry Yami-san. /  
  
//It's alright Yuugi. //  
  
/Do you like someone else? /  
  
//W-what? //  
  
/Do you like someone else? /  
  
//Well, I suppose so. I've never really thought about it before, but I guess I do. //  
  
/Who is it? /  
  
//I'm afraid that I can't tell you. //  
  
/Is it someone I know? /  
  
//Isn't that what I asked you? //  
  
/Yes. So, is it someone I know? /  
  
//You know everyone I do. //  
  
/I'll take that as a yes. Is it one of our friends? /  
  
//Yuugi? //  
  
/You got to ask me, and I'm curious. So? /  
  
//Yes, it is one of our friends. //  
  
/Is it Bakura? /  
  
//WHAT?!? //  
  
/Sorry, couldn't resist. *ha ha* You should have seen your face. *ha ha* /  
  
//I did not believe that was very funny. //  
  
/I kn-know, but still. *ha ha* /  
  
//Hmph. It was –not- funny. //  
  
/O-okay.....I'm all better now. Is it Jou? /  
  
//No. Why do you keep assuming that it's a guy? //  
  
/Because you just said it wasn't Anzu, and I know you don't like Mai, so..../  
  
//Who says I don't like Mai? //  
  
/It's MAI?!?!?!/  
  
//I was only kidding. //  
  
/Okay, then who do you like? /  
  
//I'm not very comfortable speaking of this either. //  
  
/Oh, alright. So where are you going to take Anzu? /  
  
//Umm, Kaiba Land? //  
  
/*sigh* Kaiba Land? Can't you be any more creative? /  
  
//Well, back in Egypt, we did.....other things. //  
  
/What kind of 'other things'? /  
  
//The kind I'm sure Anzu would not appreciate. //  
  
/Like what? /  
  
//Let's just leave it at 'other things'. //  
  
/Well, if you don't know what to do with Anzu, just pretend she's whoever it is you like for the day. Just take her to all the places you would take them. /  
  
//Kaiba Land? //  
  
/*sweatdrop* If you really want to. /  
  
//What's wrong with going to Kaiba Land? //  
  
/*sweatdrop* *gets a sudden image of Yami and Anzu at Kaiba Land* Yami, why don't you take her to a fancy restaurant, or a movie, or buy her flowers. You know, something –romantic-!? /  
  
//I'm not very good at being 'romantic', Yuugi. //  
  
/Well, at least –try-! /  
  
//Well, what do you do on Valentine's Day? //  
  
/Romantic stuff. /  
  
//Anything specific? //  
  
/Dances, movies, dinners, shopping, anything really. But I don't think that dueling fits into that category. /  
  
//I see....So, what would you suggest? //  
  
/Well, lets see...hmm, first you could take Anzu to the mall; buy her some chocolate maybe a stuffed animal. Then you should go to a movie, something gushy and romantic, after that, take her to lunch in a nice little coffee shop somewhere. Then you two should go to that carnival that's in town. After that, take her to a fancy dinner and drive her home, and give her flowers before you leave. /  
  
//That sure is a lot. How am I going to pay for it all? //  
  
/You can always borrow some off Grandpa. /  
  
//I know, but do I have to go with Anzu? //  
  
/Well, I already promised her (sorry). Why? Who would you rather spend the day with? /  
  
//You. //  
  
/Wh-what? /  
  
//I'd rather spend Valentine's Day with you Yuugi. //  
  
/I'd like to spend it with you too. But where would you take me? /  
  
//I was thinking, I could take you to the mall, then maybe a movie; afterwards we could have lunch at a little coffee shop, afterwards go to the carnival, then go to dinner. //  
  
/W-well, it sounds like a date. /  
  
//But what about Anzu? //  
  
/I'll tell her in the morning. I'm too tired to call her back now. /  
  
//Alright. Goodnight aibou. I'll be watching over you. //  
  
/Goodnight Yami. /  
  
'I love you.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
DN: Sweet and fluffy and adorable... it makes me sick. But because it's V- day, I'll make an exception this ONE time. ^__^  
  
MAC: .....  
  
DN: I need a life. *hangs head*  
  
MAC: .....  
  
DN: This is where you make a snide remark.  
  
MAC: I feel too fluffy inside to say anything bad. GOD HELP ME!!!  
  
DN: You heard the man, review!  
  
MAC: I didn't-  
  
DN: Review! 


End file.
